


Up In Flames

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Season/Series 05, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: They're turning the tide of the war with the help of powerful allies. So why does it feel like something terrible is on the horizon for team Voltron?A season 5 tribute.





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from season 5 only. Spoilers for season 5.

**Song:**  Up In Flames

 **Artist:**  Ruelle

**Length:**  1:54

 **Format:**  .mp4

 **Size:**  38MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/-V5K5wcugb0)

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v9aud688qqq59i9/Up%20In%20Flames.mp4)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/173289962821/title-up-in-flames-song-up-in-flames-artist)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Mediafire Dowload Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/v9aud688qqq59i9/Up%20In%20Flames.mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/173289962821/title-up-in-flames-song-up-in-flames-artist
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/-V5K5wcugb0
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
